The present invention relates to the new and distinct plant cultivar of Hyssop or Anise Hyssop from the genus Agastache and given the cultivar name ‘Peachie Keen’ previously known internally by the breeder code HK-10-18-02. The new plant was the result of a planned cross in the summer of 2010 by Kevin A. Hurd and Hans A. Hansen between Agastache ‘Firebird’ (not patented) as the female or seed parent and Agastache ‘Ava’ (not patented) in a mixed isolation bed as the male or pollen parent. The seed was collected in September of 2010 and the new hybrid was first isolated from trials at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. during the summer of 2011 and selected for final introduction in the summer of 2012. Agastache ‘Peachie Keen’ has been asexually propagated at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. using traditional shoot tip and stem cutting procedures and found to reproduce plants that are identical and exhibit all the characteristics of the original plant in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new plant, Agastache ‘Peachie Keen’, has not been observed under all possible environments. The phenotype may vary slightly with different environmental conditions, such as temperature, light, fertility, moisture and maturity levels, but without any change in the genotype.
In comparison to the seed parent, Agastache ‘Firebird’, the new cultivar ‘Peachie Keen’ has peachy-colored flower petals rather than the reddish orange flower petals of ‘Firebird’, and the flower buds on ‘Peachie Keen’ are more orange and less red than the buds of ‘Firebird’. In comparison to the male plant in the isolation bed, Agastache ‘Ava’, the new plant has flowers with much less red petals and calyxes with less intense red with a green undertone.
The new plant Agastache ‘Peachie Keen’ is distinct from the parents and all other Hyssop known to the inventors in the following combined traits:                1. Compact upright well-branched habit;        2. Large peachy-colored flowers in tightly clustered verticils;        3. Long bloom time with effectiveness extended by persistent mauve-colored calyxes.        